elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Meant to Be (Part I)
'Meant to Be (Part I) '''is the 24th episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 50th total. Plot Summary Diana receives the call from Marilyn; however she quickly hangs up due to the circumstances. Dr. Stewart explains that he didn't come to fight them, but rather work with them, as he realized the Woodstock Initiative's goals were too pretentious and the only way to fix the situation is to go back in time and prevent the expedition from occurring, using a time machine invented by the Initiative. Though suspicious at first, the kids watch Dr. Sheppard's second cassette (which orders them to do the exact thing Stewart suggested) and decide to believe him. However, they are being chased by Nariko's elemental soldiers throughout Electra City while Nariko herself goes back to Earth to participate in the Annual Final Musical under the guise of Shontelle. Meanwhile at the hospital, Marilyn is devastated when she realizes the kids are in Murlonia and is eager to reveal the truth about her, Matthew's and Angela's participation in the Woodstock Initiative's expedition. While the other two plead her to rethink her actions, Luigi appears and introduce himself as the Smiths' superintendent who is looking for Erika. Meanwhile at school, Max and Theresa prepare for their performance when Gale arrives just in time for her speech after taking care of Agent Simmons. Laurie also arrives in order to watch Diana's performance, only to discover she's still missing, but decides to watch anyway as Max and Theresa both watched her own performance in the Karate Championship Qualifiers. When the musical begins and Shontelle is introduced to the audience, Laurie immediately remembers her from the Qualifiers and confronts her in front of everyone. Dr. Stewart and the kids arrive at the time machine; however all five amulets are required to charge it while they only have four. Zane suggests luring one of the elemental soldiers to use his powers on the charger as a power boost, but isn't able to make it accurate. Eventually he uses one of Avian's feathers which hit him, activating the machine. Major Events *Dr. Stewart decides to join forces with the kids in order to go back in time and prevent the Woodstock Initiative's expedition from happening *The kids watch Dr. Sheppard's second cassette, which orders them to use the Initiative's time machine in order to prevent the expedition, as they are not strong enough to face the Murlonians *Nariko decides to avenge the kids through hurting their friends on Earth *Luigi joins the other parents in the hospital in attemp to find Erika *Max, Theresa and Nariko (as ''Shontelle) participate in the Annual Final Musical, with Laurie in the audience *Laurie interrupts the musical when she sees Shontelle wearing the Dark Jewel, which she saw back in White Belt, and confront her *The kids and Stewart activate the time machine, travelling back in time 11 years to the day the expedition set off Character Debuts Trivia *The episode was aired more than a month since Family Matters, making April 2013 a month with no new episodes. *If flashbacks are not counted, this is Luigi's first appearance in Season Two. The last time he was seen was back in Let It Snow, 29 episodes ago. *It is finally revealed that Shontelle is a disguise to a character other than Laurie *This episode reveals the concept of time travel in the series External Links Category:Episodes